O Reveillon das Guerreiras
by Willy Dan
Summary: YURI Lucy, Marine e Anne aproveitam a virada do ano de uma forma muito fora do comum


O REVEILLON DAS GUERREIRAS

Lucy, Marine e Anne festejavam ter passado de ano depois de ingressarem na mesma escola. Isso se deve a duas coisas: Desde sua união em Zephir até a forte amizade que as une. Mas isso está longe de acontecer. As três conversavam na casa de uma delas. No caso, Lucy as convidou para entrar e elas conversaram muito desde que as aulas terminaram.

Lucy: Fala sério! Aconteceu isso mesmo?

Marine: É sério, hoje vi uns caras jogando e nossa... Aquilo me fez deixar de queixo caído por eles! Queria estar com eles e minha fortuna sabe?

Anne: Envelhecer rica até morrer e muito mais, é isso?

Marine: Certamente!

Anne: Então não há dúvidas depois de que acabaremos tendo um certo empréstimo de aposentadoria ou coisa do tipo!

Lucy: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Marine: É... Queria saber uma coisa. Têm lugar aonde passar o ano novo?

Anne: Não!

Lucy: Nada!

Marine: Eu ia convidar para irem a um clube comigo, mas... Pena que só gente importante estará lá. Podem vir comigo se quiserem.

(silêncio)

Marine: Péssima idéia não é?

Lucy: Que é isso? A gente vai com você sim!

Anne: Quando iremos?

Marine: Ao anoitecer, eu acho!

Lucy: Estaremos lá, não vai se arrepender!

Anne: Conte conosco!

As garotas levariam um tempo se arrumando em decidir o quê vestir. Mas depois de umas duas horas escolhendo... O resultado! Lucy escolhe um vestido vermelho a vácuo com saia curta que termina no começo das pernas. Anne escolheu por um tomara-que-caia verde cheio de babados em cima e na barra da saia. Marine um decotado de saia longa, todo preto, mas com faixa azul. As três se encontrariam na entrada do clube.

Marine: (esperando na entrada) Nossa! Como elas estão demorando? Dessa forma não tem nada para poder me divertir. Só ficar dando atenção aos outros... (andando) Se elas não chegarem...

Lucy: Vai fazer o quê se não chegássemos?

Anne: Sair sem nos dizer nada?

Marine: Não... Eu ia, na verdade começar a surtar se vocês não viessem. Mas já que vieram... Temos muito tempo até a queima de fogos. O que vocês querem fazer até lá?

Anne: Pensei que a gente pudesse conversar ou algo assim, sabe?

Lucy: Seria ótimo! Mas estamos sem assunto além de nossas lutas e muito mais. Mas sei lá... O que querem conversar, tirando essa parte do assunto?

(garotas chegando no salão)

Anne: Bom... Estive um dia desses participando de um jogo de perguntas feito na minha escola. Apesar de eu ter ganho... Não tenho estado bem sem vocês. E por isso, foi uma vitória vazia sem minhas melhores amigas!

Marine: Nada me agradou nem se eu me matasse! Minhas viagens foram quase que um tédio. Circulei a Europa, rodei a América... Mas também senti um vazio sem vocês... Sabem disso, não sabem?

Lucy: No torneio de kendo, senti a mesma coisa que vocês. Mas eu nem superava cuidando do Hikari ou falando até a garganta secar. Nossa. Sem vocês, eu nem iria viver bem. Mas nesse ano novo... O que espero é só ainda sermos amigas!

Marine: Eu também!

Anne: Verdade!

Lucy: Fico feliz como vocês!

As garotas aguardam a queima de fogos que duraria 30 minutos, depois partiriam para a ceia de ano novo. Mas Marine possuía uma coisa a mais em mente e queria a participação das meninas. Por isso, as três voltam para casa, mas Ryuzaki permite a ingressão das três em uma noite do pijama. Shidou e Hououji conversam com seus pais no telefone e a diversão está garantida.

Marine: Bem-vindas ao meu refúgio!

Anne: E que quarto!

Lucy: É sofisticado, simplesinho! Mas a gente gostou!

Marine: Meninas... (olhar malicioso) Olha, eu guardei por hoje, mas eu queria saber como vocês são. Do tipo dominadora, submissa ou equilibrada.

Lucy: Pegou! (em tom de desagrado) Acho que sou equilibrada!

Anne: Do que estão falando?

Marine: Ah Anne! Vai dizer que nunca esteve com suas melhores amigas em reuniões assim? (alisando os ombros) Vai! Diz que nunca esteve!

Anne: (corando) Dessa forma não!

Lucy: Então, é porque teremos nossa primeira vez! Marine... Como quer começar?

Marine: Já começamos!

Anne: Qualquer coisa, mas me mostrem como é isso!

Marine e Lucy beijam Anne ao mesmo tempo na boca e a guerreira dos ventos sente a da água mordendo seu pescoço e a do fogo lhe alisando nos braços. Hououji interrompe sem entender o que acontece.

Anne: Olha só, não sei o que passa por vocês, mas...

Lucy: Calma amiga! Por que está nervosa? Só queremos nos divertir!

Marine: É, você não é de vidro, nem nós. Mas está assim tão tímida de repente, por quê?

Anne: Essa experiência é nova, sabe? Lucy, por que não começa no meu lugar, para eu entender o que é?

Lucy: OK! Marine, vamos só nós duas, e ela assiste. Pode ser?

Marine: Sem problemas! (abraçando Lucy por trás)

Marine começa acariciando Lucy, que retribui com mordidas na orelha da amiga. Ryuzaki brinca com a trança de Shidou ao redor do corpo da mesma que se sentia excitada e começava a pedir mais carícias. Anne não conseguia se segurar só de assistir e resolve participar. Ainda com a asmigas, Hououji pega a trança de sua amiga e acaricia ela no seu corpo. Mas antes que pudesse continuar...

Anne: Sei como se divertem, mas não podem fazer isso as duas comigo?

Marine: Ah não! Você queria estar por último, estou com a Lucy!

Anne: Por favor! (olhar de pidona)

Lucy: Desde que se renda para nós...

Marine: Se render?! Mas você...

Lucy: Eu sei! Vamos começar a usá-la.

Anne começa a sentir as mãos de Lucy por dentro do vestido na parte de baixo. Além disso, a guerreira do vento sente a do fogo e da água começarem a brincar de verdade com seu corpo. Shidou captura o clitóris da amiga, porque, enquanto alisava suas pernas, tirou a calcinha dela também. Hououji ainda se sentira ainda mais nas alturas quando Ryuzaki lhe livra do vestido e dá um chupão nos seios. Uma pequena interrupção e Anne se livra do vestido, ficando apenas de meia-calça e segurando os óculos. Marine começa a dar tapas na bunda da amiga e Lucy a beija na boca e enfia uma das mãos dentro da garota à qual estava mais do que excitada e atinge o orgasmo.

Depois, Lucy se rende às amigas e sente elas chupando seus seios depois de começar a acariciar seus braços e pernas. Depois de tirado o vestido, Shidou é deitada por Marine, que começa a lamber sua barriga com vontade. Anne lhe beijava e apertava os seios também. A guerreira do fogo queria não só ser excitada, mas excitar também. A guerreira da água se rende e deixa ser atacada inicialmente e sente os seios serem beliscados, além de mordidas na bunda, dados pela guerreira do vento. Ryuzaki geme com a dor que tanto queria sentir das mãos de ambas as garotas. Ela e Hououji fazem a sua escrava chegar ao ponto alto.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela queria dominar também a situação e traz Lucy para si, ao mesmo tempo que Anne é puxada pela mesma e sente as amigas dominando a situação para si. Marine penetra com a língua em Lucy, que sentia beijos dados por Anne, além de carícias e apertadas nos seios. Apertadas com vontade que dava para sentir os arranhões também. Ryuzaki lambia dentro de Shidou com muita vontade de dominar, arranhando também as pernas dela, que respirava ofegantemente enquanto Hououji a abraçava e arranhava suas costas. As guerreiras da água e vento faziam a do fogo ficar excitada e a própria, sem reação alguma, adorava aquilo. E atinge ao orgasmo.

Lucy toma fôlego, mas recebe a ordem de Marine lhe excitar além de desfazer sua trança. Já Anne segue a mesma ordem, começando por arranhões na bunda e nas pernas dela. Seguido disso, uma mordida na bochecha de Ryuzaki. Shidou pára de lamber o clitóris e usa a mão para exictar sua "mestra" e percorre o tronco lambendo a barriga e os seios dela. Hououji seguia com o que faz e ajuda também nas lambidas e beijos. Quem lhe leva ao orgasmo é a guerreira do vento lhe excitando e ajudando a do fogo sobre a da água. Mas um tempo depois é uma acariciando, arranhando e fazendo de tudo sobre a outra. Já exigiam um segundo orgasmo cada uma. Fazendo de todo tipo de ataques selvagens na cama. Deitadas e ainda se atacando, elas se deliciavam muito enquanto os fogos continuavam a explodir colorindo os céus, mas muita pegação depois...

Marine: Foi divertido, não foi?

Lucy: Queria fazer mais!

Anne: Ah, mas essa foi nossa primeira vez coletiva! Se fosse só uma com outra sem a terceira, não teria graça, não acha?

Lucy: Pior que é verdade! Superei minha perda de vocês no kendo! E vocês da viagem e do jogo escolar, estou certa!

Marine: CERTÍSSIMA!!! Olha, eu adoraria ver vocês também nessas festas. Quem sabe em suas casas?

Anne: Na minha primeiro! Eu quero ser submissa em outras mãos, mas começando mesmo!

Lucy: Ah não! Na minha, adoro dominar!

Marine: Pensei melhor! E se for no aniversário?

Anne: Aí, melhor ainda! A gente faria de tudo. E assino embaixo.

FIM


End file.
